


Contentment

by 73stargazer



Series: Attached [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to “ A Thousand Years” in the “Attached” series. A moment of contentment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

Striding through the cabin door, Picard finds the quarters eerily quiet, dimly lit and strangely silent. Glancing over to the sofa, he spots his wife lying on the sofa, seemingly fast asleep. Padding quietly over to the living area, Picard takes stock of the room,trying to recall the last time he had ever seen the living area so neat and organized. 

Smiling to himself, he notices the two slumbering infants enveloped in receiving blankets, one in each of her arms, nestled against Beverly’s chest. Six weeks ago, Jean-Luc smiles to himself. I haven’t seen it like this in six weeks. In the six weeks since the twins had been born, he had been accustomed to finding the diaper bag on the floor, blankets on the sofa and chair, or wash cloths on the counters. Today, however, everything is in its rightful place, including his newborn son and daughter. 

Internally debating whether to move the babies to their cribs in their room, Jean-Luc purses his lips. After a second, he decides to leave the children curled on Beverly’s chest, not wanting to disturb them or his blissfully slumbering wife. Taking the large knit blanket from atop the sofa, Jean-Luc drapes it over Beverly’s legs, knowing that if he is to leave her sleeping she would grow cold. 

Letting out a low sigh, Beverly stirs. Immediately feeling the weight of the babies in her arms, Beverly rouses, opening her eyes.

“I’m sorry, love,” apologizes Jean-Luc, bending low. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Smiling, Beverly glances to the infants, checking that they are sleeping soundly. “Shsh. They’re both asleep at the same time. It’s a miracle.” 

Chuckling lowly, Jean-Luc kneels beside the sofa, resting a hand on her shoulder. “How did you accomplish it?”

“Sorcery!” giggles Beverly softly. 

Laughing, Jean-Luc gazes at his new born twins, both still in a deep slumber on Beverly’s chest. “The cabin is spotless. It’s a miracle, I’ll say.”

Laying her hand over her infant son’s head, Beverly smiles gently. “I must confess, I had some help. Deanna was off today. She took them so I could get the place straightened up. I even got a little nap in.” 

Jean-Luc leans in and drops a kiss to her crown. “We’ll be on Earth shortly. I promise a real vacation. I’ll be more help with them.”

“You are a real help,” Beverly assures him, pressing her lips to his cheek. 

Frowning, Jean-Luc lays his hand on top of his daughter’s tiny head. “I wish I could be available more.”

“Stop,” Beverly urges. “You’re a wonderful father, Jean-Luc. Jean-Paul and Isabel are incredibly blessed.”

Half-smiling, Jean-Luc leans back in for another kiss, slow and deliberate. “They’re blessed to have you. I’m blessed to have you. You’re…utterly amazing. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” replies Beverly, kissing him back. Brightening, Beverly gazes up at him excitedly. “Tell me when we’re expected to arrive on Earth. I can’t wait for Isabel and Jean-Paul to meet their big brother.”

Smiling lightly, Jean-Luc bobs his head. Ever since the twins had been born, Beverly had been begging him to return to Earth with the babies, desperate to reunite with Wesley and introduce her older son to his new siblings. Beverly had been in constant contact with his sister-in-law, Marie, who is also anxious to meet the twins, and had promised to visit LaBarre when they returned to Earth. 

“Two weeks, cherie,” answers Jean-Luc, stealing a look at the sleeping infants. 

Pouting, Beverly nods gently. “I just can’t wait, Jean-Luc. I want Wes to meet his brother and sister.”

Nodding knowingly, Jean-Luc kisses her temple. “I know, cherie.” 

“And, I want to take the twins to LaBarre. Marie is so excited to have a niece and nephew,” Beverly reminds him, unnecessarily. 

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Jean-Luc merely nods. “I understand, Beverly. I’m doing the best I can. Now, how about we move our little sleeping angels, and perhaps we can have a little night cap? Toast this rare occasion where we have a clean cabin and two sleeping babies? I say that’s worth celebrating, hmm?”

Lips curling into a smile, Beverly bobs her head. “Sounds perfect. Here. Take Belle.” 

Jean-Luc slips his hands underneath the baby girl’s head and bottom and scoops her into his arms, careful not to rouse her as he draws her to his chest, Standing to his feet, he waits as Beverly rises to her feet, cradling Jean-Paul against her shoulder. Jean-Luc adjusts his daughter’s pink blanket and slowly makes his way toward the twin’s bedroom, Beverly following behind.

Jean-Luc cautiously lowers the baby girl into her crib, adjusting the blanket around her snuggly, relieved when his daughter remains peacefully undisturbed. Having settled their son in his crib, Beverly slides up behind Jean-Luc, resting her chin on his shoulder. 

Turning around, Jean-Luc snakes his arms around her waist, drawing her in close. “I know that right now it may be difficult. But, I need you to know…This is everything to me. Thank you for giving me not one, but, two beautiful children. I love you more than I could ever say.”

Slipping her hands around his neck, Beverly peppers his lips with small kisses. “I love you. Maybe it’s exhausting some days, but I wouldn’t trade it for the universe. I’m not unhappy in any way. I’m just anxious to see Wes. This is exactly what I want, Jean-Luc. I’ve never been this happy.” 

Cradling her face with one hand, Jean-Luc kisses her slowly, silently wondering to himself how he had come to be so happy.


End file.
